


j'ai cherché

by Narinke



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/pseuds/Narinke
Summary: 00:00 - http://www.zerochan.net/10864900:04 - http://www.zerochan.net/74611800:07 - http://shirleyfoxcc.deviantart.com/art/khr-fanbook07-cover-10329114000:09 - http://elena-barilli.deviantart.com/art/Gokudera-Hayato-31398674100:11 - http://www.zerochan.net/38699100:13 - http://www.zerochan.net/196266000:15 - http://sazzy-bu.deviantart.com/art/Sexy-Yamamoto-17669876000:18 - Анка Хельская00:20 - http://dark134.deviantart.com/art/SS-Sunset-For-xDplushie-10728811800:22 - http://www.zerochan.net/64621400:25 - http://grindmyinsides.deviantart.com/art/8059-Homework-help-21215533200:28 - http://www.zerochan.net/54999600:30 - http://shirleyfoxcc.deviantart.com/art/8059-image-cd-cover-11293330100:32 - http://shirleyfoxcc.deviantart.com/art/8059-02-6443160000:34 - http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=341609000:36 - http://irenukia.deviantart.com/art/Sorry-10383948000:38 - http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=2937197700:40 - Анка Хельская00:42 - Анка Хельская00:44 - http://www.zerochan.net/132454400:48 - http://www.zerochan.net/148705200:50 - http://www.zerochan.net/116466000:52 - http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=4164111700:54 - http://www.zerochan.net/30919600:56 - Анка Хельская00:58 - http://www.zerochan.net/77420801:00 - http://irenukia.deviantart.com/art/Secret-Santa-8059-19065497501:02 - http://www.zerochan.net/26565301:06 - help01:08 - help01:10 - http://www.zerochan.net/56515301:12 - help01:14 - http://www.zerochan.net/34429501:17 - http://www.zerochan.net/123884401:19 - http://mangaanimeyaoi.tumblr.com/page/178Music: Amir – J'ai cherché





	

**Author's Note:**

> 00:00 - http://www.zerochan.net/108649  
> 00:04 - http://www.zerochan.net/746118  
> 00:07 - http://shirleyfoxcc.deviantart.com/art/khr-fanbook07-cover-103291140  
> 00:09 - http://elena-barilli.deviantart.com/art/Gokudera-Hayato-313986741  
> 00:11 - http://www.zerochan.net/386991  
> 00:13 - http://www.zerochan.net/1962660  
> 00:15 - http://sazzy-bu.deviantart.com/art/Sexy-Yamamoto-176698760  
> 00:18 - Анка Хельская  
> 00:20 - http://dark134.deviantart.com/art/SS-Sunset-For-xDplushie-107288118  
> 00:22 - http://www.zerochan.net/646214  
> 00:25 - http://grindmyinsides.deviantart.com/art/8059-Homework-help-212155332  
> 00:28 - http://www.zerochan.net/549996  
> 00:30 - http://shirleyfoxcc.deviantart.com/art/8059-image-cd-cover-112933301  
> 00:32 - http://shirleyfoxcc.deviantart.com/art/8059-02-64431600  
> 00:34 - http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=3416090  
> 00:36 - http://irenukia.deviantart.com/art/Sorry-103839480  
> 00:38 - http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=29371977  
> 00:40 - Анка Хельская  
> 00:42 - Анка Хельская  
> 00:44 - http://www.zerochan.net/1324544  
> 00:48 - http://www.zerochan.net/1487052  
> 00:50 - http://www.zerochan.net/1164660  
> 00:52 - http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=41641117  
> 00:54 - http://www.zerochan.net/309196  
> 00:56 - Анка Хельская  
> 00:58 - http://www.zerochan.net/774208  
> 01:00 - http://irenukia.deviantart.com/art/Secret-Santa-8059-190654975  
> 01:02 - http://www.zerochan.net/265653  
> 01:06 - help  
> 01:08 - help  
> 01:10 - http://www.zerochan.net/565153  
> 01:12 - help  
> 01:14 - http://www.zerochan.net/344295  
> 01:17 - http://www.zerochan.net/1238844  
> 01:19 - http://mangaanimeyaoi.tumblr.com/page/178
> 
> Music: Amir – J'ai cherché


End file.
